Insufferable Bastards
by The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst
Summary: So this comes as a loving dedication to Fandom Angst. This story is based upon, and takes place in, the world they created in "Creatures of the Underworld." I suggest you read their story with caution. But it is more than worth the read. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or Akito from 'Creatures of the Underworld.' But surprise, surprise...Kris is all mine. Bam. *Complete*
1. ('Cause I) Just Set Them Up

**A/N: So this comes as a loving dedication to Fandom Angst. This story is based upon, and takes place in, the world they created in "Creatures of the Underworld." I suggest you read their story with caution. But it is more than worth the read.**

 **This story also features an original character of mine. Kristean Mitchell. To meet him further, you can always go to my Wattpad under Lady Angst and read "Hard Candy."**

 **So the question was once asked between our two diabolical minds. What exactly would happen if the ruthless Akito of "Creatures" were to ever make the acquaintance of Mitchell. The answer...**

 **...This...**

* * *

Exotic, ice blue eyes took in the facility with a sense of intrigue and wonder as the two men continued to walk side by side through the vast estate. Both clothed in wealth and power, charm and looks. Both smiling and basking in their self-importance. Both sizing each other up in a brutally ruthless competition of sophistication and wit. A game of minds, and sport of the aristocrats, as they engaged in idle...pointless conversation. And that pale blue gaze drifted along their surroundings, completely impressed. A feat that many people who knew him found difficult to achieve.

"So tell me." The host and owner of the estate came well-spoken, his lithe voice coming smooth and charming in almost flawless English, his words touched and gently caressed with the lightest Japanese accent. "What brings you to Tokyo, Mr. Mitchell? Business? Or pleasure?" His deep onyx gaze came inquisitive, the makings of a small smile beginning to shape the corners of his lips.

"Please, call me Kris." The man's request came coolly nonchalant as the host gave a small, light chuckle in response to the demand that had been ignored several times during this conversation.

"My apologies, Mr. Mitchell. I must admit that my foreign diplomacy is somewhat lacking, of late." Kris' host purred politely as the small smile swept further along his striking features. "I so rarely get the privilege of entertaining guests from the westernized world, with its... _laxed_...etiquette. The east is simply _infatuated_ with its many traditions and formality. A habit of my culture, I'm afraid."

"Really...? I hadn't noticed..." Kris murmured through a pleasant smile of his own, not missing the insultingly highbrow, almost patronizing tone of his host as he decided to brush it aside for the moment. "Well...I'm here on business, actually." His cold, pale blue gaze drank in the infinitesimal etchings of disappointment along his host's face as he continued. "But your establishment came highly recommended as a place to visit while I'm here from an acquaintance of mine." His voice came light and airy upon the makings of a chuckle towards a private joke as he continued. "She said that I was guaranteed to enjoy myself."

"How fascinating." The estate's master mused, his curiosity peeked with the slight quirk of a perfectly groomed brow. "You see, I make it a point not to publicly advertise this establishment's various services...for the privacy of its patrons, of course...so we pride ourselves on gaining new guests strictly through word of mouth from our most loyal clientele." The man murmured, more to himself now than to his esteemed guest. "I'm interested to learn which of our regulars would have spoken so highly to you of my estate."

"Gwendolyn Rossa." Kris offered up freely without hesitation, his tone casual and smooth as the two continued down yet another impressively decorated corridor.

"Ah, Madam Rossa! How delightful!" The man exclaimed almost gleefully, his dark gaze alight with a strange, almost sick sense of recognition. "She and her husband, Marcus Rossa, have invested a rather substantial amount in the way of shares in my company." He smiled to himself knowingly for a moment as he continued to boast before his voice dropped to a lower tone. "And both frequent my estate quite regularly."

"Hm..." Kris mused in consideration over this for a moment before murmuring in a tone of curious insinuation. "So... Do they come here together...or separately?" And a small chorus of lithe laughter loosed itself from the man's lips as he responded.

"Come now, Mr. Mitchell." The smile along the man's lips came almost sickeningly sweet and coy as his forward gaze drifted towards his guest. "The privacy of my patrons is of utmost importance. They come here seeking a safe haven." The man stretched his arms, splaying his fingertips towards the vast expanse of his estate. "A refuge away from the world, hm? And I simply can't jeopardize this priceless anonymity by speaking of their activities while here."

"Interesting..." Kris murmured quietly as they continued about their way through the grounds. "So they come here separately, then." At this ventured guess exotic pale blue eyes met dark onyx, and dark onyx in kind as the two shared a quiet moment of understanding of the Rossa's intimate dealings before the silence was dispersed by their tandem laughter over the scandalous situation.

"You really are a delightful man, Mr. Mitchell." And at this complement, Kris flashed his host a debonair grin.

"That's simply because you don't know me yet." Kris spoke effortlessly through his smile. "Trust me...once you do, I guarantee that you'll come to the same conclusion about me that everyone else has."

"Which is...?" The man murmured with interest.

"That I'm an insufferable bastard." And with this Kris' host broke into another light string of laughter.

"I simply _must_ remember to thank Madam Rossa personally for her most generous recommendation the next time I see her." The man chortled happily to his esteemed guest. "It's nice to know that word of my estate has traveled so far." And as the two finally entered into a smaller, more intimate lounge, Kris was invited to sit by his well-dressed host.

"Would you care for anything, Mr. Mitchell?" The man murmured politely as cold pale blue eyes roamed over the newest space, taking in the few people reclining in whispered conversation.

"Cigarettes, if you have them." Came this pleasant request, followed by another delicate simper of response.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised to find that there is very little that we do _not_ offer here." The man replied.

And with these words, the man discreetly gained the attention of an attractive young boy mingling with some of the patrons at the lounge's open bar. The child's body was well dressed, like that of the owner of the estate, his hair seductively mussed with an angel's face that feigned innocence. But as soon as his hollow gaze met that of the host and estate's owner, his expression seemed to shift slightly in response as that well dressed body of his was almost submissively pulled into movement toward the two men. Movement that came far too painfully and overtly sensual in its nature to be natural.

...but the boy tried...

"Akito-Sama..." The child's voice came trained and lithesome in this greeting, followed by an equally delicate bow of submission that was greedily taken in by dark onyx eyes before he righted himself again.

"Ah, Yuki." The man gazed up at the boy, smiling genteelly from his seat before he spoke a formal order to the child in his native tongue as his deep onyx gaze followed another bow and the boy's dismissal before that same charismatic and charming smile swept along his delicate, strikingly handsome features.

"You said that you were here on business?" This question came pleasant and effortless in the way the man reengaged and navigated the conversation.

"I did." Kris conceded coolly.

"And what exactly is it that you do, Mr. Mitchell?" The man asked, his expression open and interested as he waited for reply.

"Music production."

"Production?" The man questioned with the raise of his brow and slight tilt of the head. "I honestly would have taken you to be more interested in being in the spotlight. You don't seem one for obscurity, Mr. Mitchell." And a frigid ice blue gaze met these antagonistic words with an even colder stare.

"Believe me." Kris murmured lightly through thin lips that began to twist into the smirk of a smile. "People know _exactly_ who I am."

"Oh, I'm sure that they do." His host nodded, politely pandering to this statement.

"Besides..." Kris continued. "...I enjoy being the one pulling all the strings." He conceded to this fact. "I work better with complete control. It's more fun that way."

"I see." The man chuckled, rather enjoying the stimulating banter. "So what genera of music do you normally produce?"

"My production studio turns out alternative rock and heavy metal, mostly." Kris responded casually with the light shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah-ha!" This small chortle of laughter came followed by amusement-laced words and the high arch of well groomed brows. "What is that saying of your industry again?" The man mused to himself before his gaze drifted back towards his guest. "'Sex, drugs, and rock-and-roll', is it?'" And the lightest chuckle manifested in response to the overly entertained man.

"Something like that." Kris conceded with a smile of his own.

"Well then, I must say that I too have adopted a life mantra of sorts that you might enjoy, then." The man's tone came charismatic as Kris dutifully listened. "Everything in the world is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power." And the smile along Kris' lips began to spread and grow in appreciation.

"Oscar Wilde." Kris chuckled in determination of the source of these words. "Very nice."

"I must admit you surprise me with your knowledge of classic literature."

"Well, we American's aren't all _nearly_ as culturally backwards as you think we are." Kris mused courteously, his exotic pale blue gaze penetrating that of his host as the man absorbed this subtle yet pointed barb laced in civility. "Only most of us."

"So tell me something, then, Mr. Mitchell..." The man's words came lowly murmured through the smaller space as he gained his footing in this conversation once more. "...what do you think of my estate, hm?" The man practically purred in his almost flawless English, leaning himself in as pale blue eyes flickered with amusement at this man's painfully obvious and overt pandering. "Since your standards and tastes _clearly_ reflect a level of class and sophistication." These words came well placed, like an invisible strike from the back of his hand, and the smile along Kris' lips only grew under this covert slight.

"I have to say I'm pretty impressed." These words came smooth in the lightest of murmur. "This place is really nice for a whore house." These words came along the sardonic smile of his lips as he watched his host's expression falter infinitesimally at the bluntness of this indelicate statement before the man recovered himself among the few other guests discreetly relining in the lounge.

"This facility operates as a social club." The man whispered, his tone and expression serious in the face of this correction. "I make a point to cater and tend to _every_ need of my guests at their leisure and expense." He elaborated, black onyx eyes delving into ice blue as he spoke...his voice just a bit lower and more menacing. "My estate is a far cry from some common 'whore house'."

"So your facility _doesn't_ offer _that_ type of service?" This question came biting in its inference, features gently shaped in open, candid curiosity with the furrowing of delicate brows. "Pity..." This declaration of disappointment came along the sigh pushed through his nose. "I must have been misled." These words floated through the space between them until the two men were momentarily disturbed by that same demure child from the bar as drinks and cigarettes were offered before he silently took his place in waiting at the host's side.

Taking a slow sip of the hard liquor through the thin cocktail straw, deep, rich onyx eyes came to scrutinize their opponent as pale blue did the same. And again, that same fiendish smile crept along the man's lips as a soft, knowing chuckle manifested through the growing quiet.

"As I said before." He gently murmured to his guest, his debonair smile growing sickeningly sweet. "I make it a point to cater and tend to _'every'_ need of my guests..."

"At a price, of course." Kris clarified, leaving his own drink unattended for the moment as his fingertips gingerly made their way towards the pack of cigarettes to fish one out and light it.

"Of course, Mr. Mitchell." These words came cordial and lithe in their admittance. "I _am_ running a business, after all, and need to make sure that all of the luxuries I offer can be paid for."

"And here I am, still unclear as to what these 'luxuries' might be..." Kris countered through a small curl of smoke, feigning ignorance as another smile from his host came in response. "It'd be nice to know what you expect me to pay for."

"Anything that you can imagine in the way of pleasures." Came this veiled statement as Kris watched his host discreetly direct him to look around the small lounge, at all of the lovely, beautiful people mingling and consorting with each other, and the young boy at his side. " _Whatever_ it might be... _that_ is what I offer to you."

"Really...?" Kris murmured lightly. "So Gwen wasn't exaggerating about this place, then."

"Whatever she told you was most likely the truth." The man offered with a wry, devilishly suave smile. "Unless she spoke of me personally. Then only _half_ of _those_ stories are true."

"Interesting..." Came this lightest whisper through smoke as an exotic blue stare met dark onyx. "Well," Kris sighed as the cigarette came gracefully poised between his fingers, his cold gaze fixed upon his host. "unfortunately for you _and_ your business, I find the whole idea of paying for sex pretty distasteful." And the arch of well groomed brows came in response to this candidly blunt statement.

"Fascinating." The man murmured, gazing through the obscurity and veil of smoke as his own lips met his drink once more. "Yet again you quite surprise me." He spoke lightly in consideration and a level of curiosity over his guest. "I certainly didn't expect you to be a man of prudish nature."

"Oh no, it's not that at all." Kris' words came even and smoothly dismissive of this misconception through another curl of smoke. "I've just never seen the point in paying for something that I have no problem getting for free." And this only seemed to cause more amusement for his host as the man let out another string of lithe laughter.

"Well I imagine not all are as fortunate in their conquests as you are, Mr. Mitchell." The man purred through another sip of his drink. "If they were, I suppose I would be out of a lot of money, hm?"

"But..." The man continued to muse, having finished his drink and placed it along one of the expensive looking side tables as the child next to him stood in silence, gazing intently at the now empty glass. "...you must have grasped by now that what my estate offers is far more than just _'sex'_." That deep onyx gaze came penetrating under this statement as ice blue met them in intensity. "What we sell to you...is an _'experience'_." This statement came lithe and lowly murmured with the makings of a truly diabolical grin. "And I think _that_ is something that you could come to appreciate. For a man who enjoys being in control...the ultimate thrill of complete dominance and power at your fingertips. Just imagine... Wouldn't _that_ be worth the expense, Mr. Mitchell?" The man coolly questioned with the slowed raise of a single brow, only to be met with a delicate curl of smoke and an unimpressed expression.

"Like I already said." Kris murmured through another exhale of smoke, his features icy and lacking in emotion. "I've never seen the point in paying for something that I get for free."

"That's truly disappointing to hear." This lamentation came followed by a gentle sigh pushed through the man's delicate nose. "You really have no idea what you would be missing." The man whispered, his onyx gaze flitting from the floor back to his guest once more. "Some of our women are breathtakingly gifted in the ways of obedience and submission."

The discreet movement of the hand. The infinitesimal brushing of fingers along pale flesh. Fingertips twitching in response to the touch, lightly trembling at the tactile sensation against the back of the hand. The boy's eyes obediently drifting down to Kris' host, as the man's deep onyx gaze continued to take in and scrutinize the guest of honor. But that small, almost unconscious human contact came so profoundly intimate. In that moment...with this almost _insignificant_ gesture towards the despondent young man...Kris' host had shown far too much of himself. Had made himself far too vulnerable in the face of his opponent. Without even realizing it. And Kris found it so terribly amusing. This man, who truly believed himself untouchable in this underworld of his making, had just revealed that his heart didn't linger in his chest...because he had long given it over to this empty vessel of a body beside him. Haunting him like a ghost. And this revelation was all it took as a wide, frighteningly predatory smile spread across Kris' lips.

And he began to laugh.


	2. To Knock Them Down

**A/N: Again, this comes dedicated with so much love to the amazing Fandom Angst. Who...without their tireless dedication to the craft, this tale would not be possible.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of this story! Thank you for your love and support, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Well, _damn_!" This exclamation forced itself through the laughter as Kris snuffled out his cigarette, drinking in the mild look of bemusement along his host's face. "I think I just changed my mind!"

"Oh...?" The man's words came dubious with the quirk of his brow.

Rich onyx eyes watched on as that exotic pale blue gaze drifted discreetly from one beautiful face to the other. And that was all it took for a sense of understanding to come over the man. Understanding...that was soon followed by a sinful smile.

At this, the man gave an authoritative glance towards the boy. A silent command. A gaze that was met with a questioning expression and the furrowing of brows. A nod in reply as the child was once again sent into motion, his body lithe and tantalizing in the way he slowly drifted towards Kris. Fingertips stretched invitingly towards the young man's approach, and Kris found this all so terribly amusing. The child's body came so slow and almost unwillingly drawn to him, like that of a toddler being coaxed away from the safety his parent. A parent all too willing to sacrifice this child to the wolves. Without a second thought.

"Come on, then." Kris cooed encouragingly as the boy silently took his outstretched hand, the child's gaze large and quite owl-like in it's empty appearance. "Shhchchch..." This sound came softly through Kris' teeth, like a man attempting to calm a small, nervous animal. "That's it." These words continued soothingly as Kris gently tugged the young man down to his knees to become eye-level with that exotic gaze. "Much better, isn't it?" Kris questioned lightly to the boy with the slightest nod that was reflected with the bob of the young man's head, the child's eyes innocently large and somewhat confused at his words. "Right on your knees where you belong." This generated a slight snort of amusement from the host who continued to take in the spectacle from his seat. "Good boy..." Kris offered warmly, the smile along his lips coming strangely mirrored along the child's own as he continued to hold on to Kris' hand. "Very good."

"You certainly have expensive taste." The man spoke approvingly, gaining a smirk of a side smile of amusement from Kris.

"But this one doesn't understand a word I'm saying...does he?"

"No." The man conceded, the makings of a coy smile sweeping along his delicate, striking features. "But with the type of services he renders...talking isn't always necessary."

"I suppose that doesn't really matter." Kris granted. "Language hasn't ever really been a barrier for me, anyway." He murmured, keeping his exotic blue gaze trained on the child as he spoke. "In producing music I've found that the words aren't really all that important." This enlightening statement came through a whisper as Kris began to stroke the child's hand, lulling him into a sense of safety as lids began to droop infinitesimally at this gentle disarmament . "What really matters is the tone." He murmured, his fingertips gently caressing the boy's wrist as he held the child's gaze, watching as the boy became almost hypnotically transfixed on him. "The feeling of the music as it moves through you." And Kris' host watched as he coaxed the child into a state of ease.

"I have to admit..." The man murmured lowly through a sense of fascination as he watched Kris sooth and calm the boy. "I had originally thought you would have been more inclined towards one of my women as a consort." And at this Kris slowly leaned himself back in his seat, sweetly releasing the boy's hand in favor of another cigarette as it came lit and gracefully poised between his fingers.

"Well..." Kris mused through the lightest curl of smoke as he considered this for a moment. "You would be absolutely right about that." He offered with a smile through lips that met the cigarette in a lovers kiss, lingering between them as he reached for the child once more.

This time the young man knew what to expect. This time...child was entirely complacent in his willingness for contact. He was prepared for the gentle touching. Caressing. And Kris appeased him as the boy laid his hand in Kris' waiting palm. Hand to hand. Palm to palm. And slender fingertips once again began their work in soothing the child as Kris' free hand began to softly stoke the top of the child's hand. That ever-watchful gaze drinking in the look of peace and content along the face of this empty vessel just waiting to be filled.

"But this one..." Kris murmured softly through the cigarette lingering between his lips. "This one is special." And that same approving smile swept along delicate lips in response.

"He is my best. Out of all my precious jems...he...is the diamond." The man spoke admiringly of the boy as Kris continued to caress the child's hand, turning it palm up in his as fingertips tenderly trailed from the young man's wrist to the palm of his hand. "He is renowned for leaving each of my guests satisfied beyond their imaginings." These words came softly spoken as the man intently watched Kris' every action. "He is the favorite of this establishment." And a small chuckle of smoke came through a slender nose and lips busy with the cigarette, followed by lowly murmured words.

"That's not really what I meant." Kris quipped through his cigarette, his gaze trained on the child's face. "This one's special..." He murmured in the breath of a whisper as his free hand retrieved the cigarette from his lips. "...to _you_..." And the room became so frighteningly quiet as pale blue eyes drifted to greet the look of shock along his host's features over this revelation.

"You better tell him to hold very still." Kris murmured, his tone low and lacking in warmth as the cigarette came gracefully poised between slender fingers.

"Come again?" The man questioned with the lightest furrow of his delicate brows.

"Tell him to hold still." Kris repeated calmly, his pale exotic gaze once again shifting to the child as the man came complicit, murmuring the demand in his native tongue.

Kris watched as the young man turned to his handler. The boy took in these authoritative words on his knees with a mild look of confusion, his hand still lingering palm-up in Kris'.

"Akito-Sama...?" The child murmured lightly with a questioning gaze as the man repeated himself, his words laced with a tone of frustration at the boy's hesitation and reluctance to perform.

This restrained, almost controlled scolding came to an end as those same haunted eyes trailed back to Kris in helpless resignation to this man's whims. Silence fell along the moment and held it weightlessly suspended as Kris wrapped his fingers along the child's hand just a little tighter. And he waited a moment...watching the look of anticipation in the boy's eyes grow upon itself in response to the unknown. Kris' expression remained completely void of emotion. A blank, cold slate completely absent of feeling as the cigarette lingering in his other hand came in a gentle kiss along the flesh of the child's palm. Just light enough to avoid extinguishing the embers as he held it there.

And pale blue eyes didn't miss the the look of discreetly veiled shock etched along the host's striking features.

The child's nostrils flared in repressed pain as he bit down on his lower lip to subdue the quivering. But he remained obediently stilled on his knees until Kris lifted the end of the cigarette from his flesh and released his hand. And as his hand instinctively jerked away to be tucked protectively to his chest in a fist, that same despondent expression shaped his beautiful face. Eyes filled with confusion and shame drifted away from Kris as the boy stretched his fingers in order to look upon the mark he had just been publicly branded with.

And still, Kris' expression came unmoved. Cold and unsympathetic to the child's pain and humiliation. This meant absolutely nothing to him. He was out for a far grander coup. Taking another drag of his cigarette in contemplation of his next move, Kris slowly inclined himself towards the boy...and again extended his hand. The child looked from his hand to Kris' face, and a single moment of discernment sent those haunted, empty eyes into a frenzied dance of panic. Yet Kris waited patiently for him to respond...hand extended and demanding action.

"Masutā...?!" This desperate plea came drawn forth from the child's lips as his eyes implored his master's intervention.

Yet the man did nothing to protect this boy. This professed diamond. Loved and cherished...this child was not, as the man did nothing to shelter him from his fate. The stiff nod of the man's head for compliance was the only response the young man received. And the boy's gaze darkened with betrayal and unshed tears as his unblemished hand made it's home in the palm of Kris' hand. Again...the end of Kris' cigarette touched tender pale flesh, turning it painful and red under the hot embers as thick lashes fluttered shut against the pain and humiliation. And a solitary tear streaked its way along the young man's cheek as a desperate, shuttered breath passed his lips.

And the expression along the estate's owner became taught and strangely moved with emotion under this boy's physical abuse.

The cigarette made its way into the glass of untouched alcohol in a funeral of smoke as slender fingertips came to tenderly brush away the hair along the child's forehead. The child's eyes remained closed as those gentle fingers continued their comfort along his face to draw away the boy's sorrow as Kris wiped the tears along his cheek.

"Good boy..." Kris murmured to the child as the boy instinctively leaned himself into the comforting touch, nuzzling Kris' hand. "You can tell him to leave now." These words came calmly directed to the man watching in the seat next to him as a dark, bitter onyx gaze shifted to one of barely contained rage.

"Yuki!" The child's name came so violently snapped from the man's lips, shaking the boy from his stupor as lashes fluttered open to the lengthy and heated verbal rebuke in his native tongue.

And the poor wrenched child was sent running from the two men, leaving them alone as Kris playfully wiggled his fingertips in farewell to the fleeing boy.

"I'll have you know that you'll be paying for that." The man hissed disdainfully, gaining Kris' attention.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to bill me." Kris murmured casually with the slightest twitch of a smile. "Though I'm not familiar with your laws here. Are you considering this assault...or defacing private property?" And his smile grew in amusement towards the way his host attempted to control his anger in the face of the few lingering patrons.

"You have no _idea_ of the enemy you've just created." This threat came bitter and darkly whispered. "I happen to be one of the most powerful people in Japan." Dark onyx eyes delved into exotic blue as the man spoke. "It would be no hardship for me to completely destroy you, Mr. Mitchell." And in the face of this declaration...Kris began to laugh.

"I'm really sorry." Kris' tone came amused and somewhat belittling as his body lightly shook with laughter at his host's expense. "I must have mistaken you for a pimp who fucks his own whores for a power-trip. My bad." This overtly brutal insult caused the man's striking features to twist into an ugly expression of fury as Kris smiled sweetly. "Not that I have any problem with that, mind you. I mean, you have to have _some_ sort of quality control, right?" His own expression came coy and candid as he spoke. "I say more power to you. But...I think you and I both know that's not _real_ power." Kris murmured, stilling his amusement as his gaze burned into his host like cold fire. "That's simply a pathetic attempt of a very little man to gain a sense of control." And he watched the almost infinitesimal response of a twitch along the man's upper lip in the makings of a masked snarl. "But I guarantee that from now on, every single time that kid reaches out to touch you...in all the ways I'm sure he knows you enjoy...a part of you will remember me." Kris' voice dropped to a breathless whisper as his expression once again became void. " _That_ , my friend, is real power."

"I should have you removed from my estate with the way you have disrespected me." This came through a low hiss of disdain.

"No need to trouble yourself." Kris responded genteelly as he finally stood from his seat. "I have to leave now, anyway. _You_ know how it goes." His voice came lowly whispered. "No rest for the wicked, and all." And at this his exotic pale blue gaze peered down at his host. "Do tell Gwen I said hi when you see her. And let her know that she was right about this place." A small little smile twitched along the corner of his thin lips as he reached for the pack of cigarettes, placing them in the pocket of his suit jacket before retrieving a pair of garish designer sunglasses. "I really did enjoy myself." His gaze flickered with amusement before quickly coming shaded through the veil of his glasses as he turned his back on his host. "If you're ever in the states, look me up." He shouted from his shoulder in his departure. "I would love the chance to repay your hospitality." And the silence of the small, intimate lounge was obliterated by the shattering of the man's empty glass along the floor beneath him as the smile along Kris' lips maliciously curled an grew in his victory.

 **THE END**

 _Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste_

 _I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_

 _And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain_

 _Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands, and sealed his fate_

 _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game_

 _I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change_

 _Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain_

 _I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank_

 _When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_

 _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name_

 _Oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I watched with glee_

 _While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made_

 _I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me_

 _Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name_

 _Oh yeah  
But what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Get down, baby_

 _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name_

 _Oh yeah  
But what's confusin' you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Mm, man_

 _Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints_

 _As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

 _So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste_

 _Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

 _Um yeah_

 _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name_

 _Mm yeah  
But what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game_

 _Mm mean it,_

 _Get down_

 _Woo, who_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Get on down  
Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Tell me baby,_

 _What's my name  
Tell me honey, _

_Can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, _

_What's my name  
I tell you one time, _

_You're to blame_

 _Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah_

 _What's my name  
Tell me, baby_

 _What's my name  
Tell me, sweetie_

 _What's my name_

 _Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah_

* * *

 **A/N: As another note...I had seriously considered having Kris walk out of this scene to the tune of Elle King "Exes and Ohs." This thought, though never making it to the story, amused me greatly. Why? Because...despite what you all may think (...Fandom Angst...) Kris happens to be a very funny man. But the lyrics featured in the end come from "Sympathy For The Devil" by The Rolling Stones, which speaks to my admiration of classic rock.**

 **Again, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this! And thank you for your continued love and support!**


End file.
